Backstage Passes
by beebistar
Summary: The gang are set and ready to go to PowerLine's concert in fabulous LA. When they arrive at the concert however,  Allie receives some very unexpected attention.


**Title:** Backstage Passes

**Authors:** missy_love123 & beebistar

**Genre:** Fluffy and total fangirling

**Rating:** PG-13-ish

**Characters:** PowerLine, Allie (beebistar's OC), Roxanne, Max, PJ and Bobby.

**Summery:** The gang are set and ready to go to PowerLine's concert in fabulous LA. When they arrive at the concert however, Allie receives some very unexpected attention.

**Warning: **Will contain sexual themes and a few F-bombs when I get started on this again.

(There is absolutely no fiction dedicated to POWERLINE! The f**k?)

Anyways I hope you enjoy this!

This is like, my first story I have proper worked on. So it is a bit old.

Also, please read and review! It would be appreciated!

* * *

><p>"Could you put that shit away? It's making me feel sick!" Allie growled at the guy she was squashed up against in the car. Bobby and his 'leaning tower of cheesea' where currently having a make-out session as he stuffed the orange gooey cheese in his mouth and chewed.<p>

"Yeah, that's gross." Roxanne said as she watched him in the rear-view mirror. She turned around in the front seat of the car, giggling, "Bobby, we're nearly there now. It's better if, you know, you finish up." she smiled at the slumped red head.

"Alright." he called to her, eyes widening as if staring into a bright light. He turned his face towards Allie who was staring back, her lips curled in disgust as she saw the cheese drip down slowly to his chin. Gross. "Allie, guard this with your life...or put it in your bag."

"Ew! I am not taking that sticky thing. It ain't going in my bag." she shook her head and folded her arms across her chest and guarded her bag tightly in her other hand. He pouted at her but grumbled something unintelligent and turned his face away to watched the other cars drive by.

"This is going to be so cool guys!" Max laughed as he drove his new car down the highway, "Peej, you OK man?"

With the mention of his nickname, PJ looked up, his face taking on a slight green colour. "Eh...yeah, man. I Suppose I am..."

"_Are_ you alright?" Allie asked, concerned for her friend.

"I forgot to take my travel tablets. My dad forgot to leave them out on the table for me." Pj's hand flew to his stomach while his other hand pressed against his lips tightly.

"We're nearly there, OK." Max reassured him. "Just...just please don't get sick in the car."

"O.M.G!" Roxanne gasped, shouting out the letters, "Look at this place. It's packed!"

"Baby, that's why they have police escorting the traffic." Max reminded her as a policeman pointed to a space for Max to park. "Besides, this is PowerLine after all! Man I'm so excited!"

"And, to top that all off, you two," Allie pointed to Roxanne and Bobby, "have backstage passes!" she moaned, "I'm so jealous."

Showing their tickets at the entrance, a helper showed them to their seats. They couldn't believe how close they were to the main stage and the second stage in the middle of the arena.

"Just think," Roxanne sighed, "he's gonna be walking here. Like, right here!" she pointed to the walkway leading to the second stage.

"I just can't believe you're gonna get to meet him." Allie sighed, taking her seat as the guys already had, "You promise to get me an autograph, right?"

"I promise." Roxanne said, holding her hand to her heart, "I promise to get you an autograph."

The girls exchanged smiles as the crowd grew in number. Many had cameras and were waving glow sticks.

"What time is it?" Max called to his girlfriend.

"Eh, it's," she pulled up the sleeve of her jumper and checked her watch, "8 o'clock." she informed him.

"Cool, thanks Babe."

The lights dimmed and the crowd grew wild, cheering as music began to play. Noticing that the music was the start to 'Eye To Eye' the gang leaped to their feet. The girls bounced around excitedly as the guys started to dance, even though it couldn't really be called dancing, more like shuffling.

The crowds screamed as the global power house figure made his way through the mist that covered the stage. The one and only PowerLine.

'Yeah yeaah!'

The lights flashed as the atmosphere was electrifying.

Allie's heart began to beat faster as he was now on full view for all his adoring fans to see. "He's so H.O.T!" Allie cried and nudged Roxanne.

"I know, right?" Roxanne squealed.

PowerLine brought his microphone up this lips and the crowd grew louder.

'Got myself a notion.

One I know that you'll understand.

Set the world in motion,

While reaching out for each others hands.'

The two female dancers, danced beside him on the stage and one took his left hand and twirled into him.

'Maybe we'll discover,

What we should've known all along.

One way or another,

Together's where we both belong.'

His dancing is phenomenal, Allie thought to herself as she watched him closely on the giant screens. The girls swayed to the beat but got a surprise as he made his was to the walkway and began to walk down to the second stage.

Roxanne gasped and leaned against the railings that surrounded the walkway and second stage. Allie fit in beside her as they watched him nearing them. Then he belted out the chorus.

'If we listen to each other's hearts,

We'll find we're never too far apart.

And maybe love is the reason why,'

He was now over on the girls side. He stopped in his tracks suddenly, singing the last line in the chorus, looking down at Allie and Roxanne.

'For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye."

He smiled crookedly at Allie and winked, making her blush slightly. Roxanne bit her bottom lip, "Did you see that?"

"Yeah I did. He was staring right at me." Allie shrugged answering her question, but turned her face away from her friend to hde the growing blush on her cheeks.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and elbowed the startled girl beside her, "Lucky!"

"Shut up." Allie giggled, "Besides, he probably does that all the time to his female fans."

Both girls looked behind them to see that the three lads had begun to play air guitars, making the girls sigh in embarrassment.

Looking back to PowerLine, he was already making his way back to the main stage. He looked like he was rocking out himself, making the crowd go wild.

'If a wall should come between us,' PowerLine motioned to the railings surrounding the walk way, 'Too high to climb too hard to break through.

I know that love will lead us,

And find a way to bring me to you.' he moved his feet to the rhythm as he danced in front of the girls.

"He keeps looking to you!" Roxanne cried into Allie's ear, "You are now officially his pet!"

"I don't want to be his pet!" Allie told her, never breaking eye contact with the pop star.

Roxanne burst out laughing, "I know what you wanna be!"

Allie snapped her head to the left to look at her friend, "You dirty freak!" she laughed jokingly.

'So don't be in a hurry,

Think me before you count us out yeah.

You don't have to worry,

I won't ever let you down.'

He laughed into the mic and held it out for the audience to sing, or rather, scream, 'Nothing's gonna stop us now!'

The song resumed with the chorus and when it was over he bowed down and thanked his fans, "Wow." he said breathlessly, catching his breath "I really didn't think I would have a full house tonight!"

The crowd roared and cheered and he went on, "This means so much that you came to see me perform. Coming to see me do what I love, I really appreciate that. So, I'm dedicating this next song to all the people who feel like they're stuck in the background, like they don't matter. They find it hard to break through. Well, It's your time to shine and stand out!"

"He's so awesome!" Allie shook her head in disbelief, "Oh Roxanne, I have our CDs in my bag OK? Just so you know."

The lights flared as he started to sing 'Stand Out'. Allie searched her bag and took out a camera, "I robbed this from my dad. It's like, HD and stuff. I'll start recording." she raised the camera up to get a good angle and a good view of him. Watching the preview screen on the camera, she noticed PowerLine beginning to walk her way.

'If I could make you stop and take a look at me in stead of just-' the audience sung, 'Walking by.'

'There's nothin' that I wouldn't do if it was gettin' you to notice-' he held the mic out for the audience, 'I'm alive!'

'All I need is half a chance,

A second thought, a second glance

To prove, I got whatever it takes'

The arena plunged into darkness and a single spotlight rested on him and the superstar smirked, 'It's a piece of cake.'

"Unf!" the girls cried together.

"Man that guy is a genius!" Max bellowed as they walked over to a door leading to the backstage area.

"This is it! It's time to meet my hero!" Roxanne squealed, "Hey, Allie, I need those CDs."

"Oh, right." Allie fumbled with zip on her bag and took out the two CDs, "Here you go."

"Thanks Allie." Roxanne smiled and hugged her friend close, "I'm sorry that you can't come with."

"It's fine, believe me. I just-" there was a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see it was Bobby, "Oh, hey Bobby. Look, have a good time in there, 'kay?"

Roxanne stepped away and left the two alone.

"Yeah, that's what I sorta wanted to talk to you about..." Bobby went on, scratching the back of his head as he did so, "See, I know you're like, a big fan of him and shit and I'm just a fan but you're like, a big fan..."

"Go on." she encouraged, her eyes sweeping over the cheese on his shirt but reminded herself not to comment on this.

"Yeah...eh...you can have this." he took out a ticket from the back pocket of his jeans, "You'd appreciate it more than me."

She began to shake her head, reluctant to take it, "Bobby that's...that's your pass."

"I know but I don't really wanna go back there. It would just be sorta awkward, you know? Plus I don't really fancy having dinner with him" he narrowed his eyes on the entrance to the backstage, making Allie raise her brow, completely confused, "Just take it?" he hand it out to her, "Please?"

She was a little confused with the dinner part but she just shrugged it off as to Bobby having to much spray cheese. But that wasn't important. The guy she couldn't stand was standing here in front of her, offering her his backstage ticket to go and meet PowerLine, the global power house.

"It's not right..." she began but he grabbed her hand and placed the ticket in her palm.

"Enjoy."

She stood there stuttering out a 'Thank you' and she leaned in and kissed him on his cheek, making his cheeks tint a faint red, "Thank you so much Bobby." she whispered in his ear, giving him a big hug. He hesitantly wrapped his own arms around her and held her tight before she pulled away and gave him one last smile before turning to catch up with Roxanne.

Max wondered over to his lovestruck friend, "Where's Allie goin'..." he trailed off as he noticed Bobby's expression. Max gasped and looked over to where Allie and his girlfriend where headed, "Please don't tell me you gave your ticket to her! What about me?"

"Bro. Chillax. She deserves it." Bobby sighed.

And Max thought that he had a goofy lovestruck face.

"Dude," Max placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder, "If you get her, you'll be a very lucky guy."

Handing their tickets to the security guard, the butch man ushered them through the door where they were led into a long carpeted corridor. You couldn't say the corridor was bustling with life but there was a few people there. The dancers, backstage crew and security.

"Now where is he..." Roxanne pondered to herself as Allie just tagged along with her, "Ah! There he is!" Roxanne squealed and tugged on Allie's sleeve.

They were now stood behind him. He was talking to who seemed to be another dancer.

Roxanne looked back to Allie, "What do I do?" she whispered back to her friend.

"How am I supposed to know? Tap him on his shoulder or something..." Allie shrugged and hid behind her friend.

"Here goes..." Roxanne took in a deep breath and just as she was about to give him a light tap, the girl he was talking to stopped when she noticed them.

"Huh?" PowerLine asked her when she stopped talking, "What happened next?" He was obviously asking about the story she had just told him.

"Eh... I'll tell you later. Look behind you." the dancer smiled and eyed the girls behind him, "I gotta go anyways. I'll catch up with you later.." the dancer walked past, leaving him on his own with the two girls.

He turned his head and saw Roxanne with her finger by his shoulder, "Oh, "she laughed nervously, lowering her hand, "sorry."

"What can I do for you?" he asked politely, smiling down at the reddening Roxanne.

"C-could you maybe sign my CD and ticket?" Roxanne could feel herself shaking a little as she handed him her CD and the concert ticket.

"Sure." he smiled, showing his brilliant white teeth, taking the objects and the marker she handed him. As he was signing his autograph on her ticket, he asked, "So did you enjoy the concert?"

"The concert was absolutely amazing! Incredible!" she beamed at him, "I mean, I've been to a lot of great concerts but this one..." she was at a loss for words, "this one blew me away!"

"Really?" he asked, looking up from the CD he was now signing.

"Really really." she nodded her head. "It was just awesome! A great performance!"

"Thank you so much." he smiled, "I really appreciate that." he leaned in and gave her a hug, his eyes opening to rest upon Allie who was trying to take a look through the crack in the door beside where they stood. Curiosity always getting the better of her.

His heart leaped from his chest and he cleared his throat and backed away from the red head, "Thanks again for coming along."

"No problem. I wouldn't have missed this concert for anything!" she smiled and she was met with a chuckle.

Taking a step aside, Roxanne left Allie in full view now, "Allie, I'll see you outside, 'kay?"

Allie took Roxanne's place, "Alright, see you outside."

The two that remained, watched Roxanne leave.

"Bye PowerLine!" Roxanne called back to him as she went through the door and out to where the lads where waiting.

Turning slowly back around, Allie took in a deep breath, "So," she laughed at her friends departure, but cleared her voice in an attempt to sound more laid-back, "Would you eh...sign my ticket and Cd, please?"

She offered the objects to him and he took them, along with a blue marker.

"I just want to say that the concert was epic." she said, "I mean, I don't get to go to many concerts like this." she added, feeling a little awkward now as he remained quiet, concentrating on what he was writing on the back of her ticket. Whatever he was writing, it was long or he was just trying to prolong the situation. He was a little taller than her and he kept looking to her every so often and then back to her ticket.

"You do know this is a VIP ticket, right?" he asked suddenly, making her jump.

"Uh...is it?" she then remembered Bobby talking about a dinner...

"Yeah." he smiled, his eyes softened, "That means you get to go to dinner with me, if you want."

Oh crud. "It...It does? Wow. I'd...I'd love to." thinking it over, her eyes brightened up, "Eh...I'll have to let my friends know. They're staying here tonight but going home tomorrow. Em...when is it for?"

He bit his lower lip as he locked eyes with her, "Tomorrow, 5pm?"

"Alright." she nodded, "I don't know how I'm gonna get there...wherever the dinner thing is." she shifted her weight on her other leg.

"Where should I pick you up?"

"You'd pick me up?"

"Yeah, of course." he nodded, smiling at her.

"Oh OK, cool. I'm eh...staying with my sister who lives here. We all are. She won't mind me staying there another night I suppose." she started rambling on to herself but stopped when he cleared his throat, catching her attention, "Oh eh...yes! The address is uh..." she opened up her bag and handed him a sheet of paper from her copy.

After telling him the address, he walked over to the door with her, handing her back her CD and her ticket, "You know, even if that wasn't a VIP ticket, I would have still asked you to go to dinner with me."

"Oh." she said, a bit surprised. She looked up to him as they reached the door, "So I'll eh...I'll see you tomorrow then, right?"

"Right." he smiled brightly back at her and picked her up in a warm embrace so she was standing on her tippy toes.

She was a little shocked to be honest. She didn't expect this from a guy who was a superstar. He could have all the women in the world if he wanted to. But here he is, after asking Allie out on a date. She assumed it was date seeing as he had admitted he would have asked her out anyway. She had to admit, this did boost her confidence. She knew he was a warm and friendly guy and plus she enjoyed the attention. She hasn't had much of that lately. She is no way an ugly girl. In fact, the complete opposite. She was just not into boyfriends. Not yet at least. The thoughts that that could change sent her heart racing.

He put her back down on her feet and took a step back. "I'll see you tomorrow." he turned to go and left her dizzy as she stared after him.

Can this day get anymore fantastic?, she thought to herself as she walked out of the backstage area, where her friends sat on the railings waiting for her.

"What were you doing in there?" Roxanne giggled and wrapped her arm around Allie's, holding onto her.

"Oh, you know me. I'm a chatterbox." Allie tried to play it off.

Bobby wandered over to her other side, "So you had a cool time, yeah?"

"I had an amazing time, thanks to you." she nudged him with her shoulder playfully, "I can't believe it is a VIP ticket too-"

"A VIP ticket?" Roxanne interjected, "What-?"

"I'm going to dinner with him tomorrow so I won't be going home with you guys..." she spoke rapidly and trailed off, dipping her head, afraid of what they would say. Her gang just stared back at her in disbelief, except Bobby..

"Imagine if I had to go to dinner with him! Yuk!" Bobby gagged.

"Well," Roxanne broke the awkward silence, "Aren't you lucky I packed some nice clothes? They're mine but you can wear them." Roxanne hugged herself closer to Allie as they walked back towards the car. Max had already walked on ahead and started the engine so they were ready to go as soon as they hopped in.

"Guess what, baby?" Roxanne poked her boyfriend as she put on her seat belt, "Allie has only gone and got herself a date with PowerLine!" she squealed.

"WHAT!"

"I don't think Max is too impressed." Allie commented as they sat in one of the many bedrooms in her sisters villa while Roxanne took out all her clothes she had packed away in her small suitcase.

"He's just jealous. He wishes it was himself going on a date with PowerLine." Roxanne smiled as she held up a flowery shirt, "How about this?"

Allie shook her head, "I'll have all the bees after me in that. Flowery just isn't me."

"Hmm...Oh oh I know! What about this?" Roxanne held up a dress. It was black in colour but had white and grey pocadots on the skirt which goes just above the knee "This would be perfect on you! And his second favorite colour is black. I looked it up on wiki."

Allie's eyes widened, her brain trying to process everything that was given to it, "Uh..."

"And with these high heal," Roxanne held a pair of black high heals up to show her friend, "it would be stunning! The heal is small-ish so there's no worrying about falling over because you won't fall over!" Roxanne worked herself up, getting over excited as usual.

"Can I not just go in jeans and a hoodie?"

"NO!"

"I look like a girly girly girly girl!" Allie whined, calling out from the bathroom, "Meaning, I look like an idiot!"

"You will be so pretty. Besides, guys like it when girls put in the effort." Roxanne pointed out. "You done?"

The bathroom door opened and Allie stepped out, dress on, hair done, nails done, make-up, done and shoes on.

Roxanne's mouth gaped open wide, "Oh my god! You look beautiful!"

"I do?" I feel so over dressed..."

"You don't, believe me. You look just right. Plus it's really warm outside. That's a perfect excuse to dress up like this."

"Where are the guys?" Allie asked, twirling in front of the full length mirror by the wall.

"They're probably stuffing their faces downstairs. Your sister makes a very nice bolognese and we really appreciate being allowed to stay." Roxanne said as she sat down on the bed.

"It's fine, really. As she said last night, you're all very welcome to stay again if you have to." Allie smiled back at Roxanne through the reflection in the mirror.

Roxanne looked to her watch, "So you have 10minutes till he arrives. We should really make our way downstairs."

"I don't know about this." Allie turned to her friend, twiddling her thumbs, "What if he just shows up in jeans or even a tracksuit..."

"Don't worry." Roxanne said as she rubbed her friends arm, trying to calm her down, "You look perfect and if he turns you down, in my book, he would be considered mad."

Reaching the bottom step, Allie patted the skirt of the dress as she made her way to the kitchen with Roxanne.

"Hey guys!" Roxanne greeted.

They were sitting at the island in the centre of the kitchen, eating the last of the bolognese. They looked up from their plates and all 3 jaws dropped at the sight of Allie.

They all began stuttering at once but couldn't find a decent word to say, which made her giggle.

"Wow..." Max started but trailed off after stuttering a few words which no one could make out.

"You look really nice." PJ complimented, now smiling at her.

Bobby hadn't said a word. He just kept looking her up and down which made her blush a little.

"Enough of the oogling boys, she's taken and you are taken." Roxanne reminded Max who smiled that goofy smile back at her.

Standing by the door and watching the clock, Allie leaned against the wall. The butterflies in her stomach growing worse with each passing second.

Bobby walked over to her slowly and leaned against the wall opposite her, "You eh...you look really nice."

"I do?" she asked, looking up to him.

"Yeah, you do. It's not often we get to see you in this attire." he smiled, secretly looking her up and down and nodding in approval .

"Yeah, suppose." she laughed, "This isn't really me. I would have preferred jeans and a hoodie but Roxanne was having none of it. I just feel and look like an idiot. Like a girly girl."

"You shouldn't." he shook his head and folded his arms across his chest, "Don't feel like that. You're not an idiot."

She grimaced and her head turned to look out the window when she heard a car pull up outside the house.

"Oh my God, he's here!" she gasped, rather surprised that he actually turned up. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him get out of the driver's seat of the car. She was relieved to see what he wearing. Black suit pants with a matching jacket and royal blue shirt. She had never seen him in anything but his yellow concert suit. It was nice to see him wearing something...well... normal.

"Guys, I'm going now!" she called into the kitchen as Roxanne rushed out to see her friend off.

"Have fun!" Roxanne hugged her friend and started jumping around excitedly as the door bell rang. "Omph! Man he's fine!"

"Girl. Get a grip!" Allie groaned as she opened the door and saw PowerLine standing there with an amused smirk on his face.

Before anyone else could say something totally embarrassing, Allie rushed out the door, "Bye guys."

PowerLine smiled towards the group that had gathered at the door and turned to follow behind Allie.

"Have fun you two!" Roxanne called after them as PowerLine opened Allie's door to let her in the car.

As soon as they were both seated, PowerLine started to chuckle as he put the key in the ignition.

"What's so funny?" she smiled as he put the car into gear.

"I heard every word said...behind the door I mean. I've very good hearing. You're friend is obviously a big fan of mine."

"Oh Roxanne? Yeah she's a little cookoo..." Allie twirled her finger by her temple but her eyes widened, realising what she had just said and what it may have falsely implied, "Oh no not that you don't look fine because believe me, you do! You're really cute and- " she stopped dead, "...Oh my God..." she laughed awkwardly at herself, turning her face away so he couldn't see her. On the inside, she was calling herself every name in the book. Did she really just say that to him?

His brows were raised as he watched her from the corner of his eye. He found it cute how she just blurted that out to him. And he found it adorable how her cheeks took on a faint red colour.

There was silence as he neared a red light at the end of the street. As the car stopped, he lay his left arm on the side by the window and looked at her, as if studying her like she was a rare specimen. Feeling his gaze on her face, she started to blush even more and she turned her head to look back at him, "What?" she smiled.

He didn't say anything. He had a light crooked smile on his lips as he enjoyed watching her turn more red by the second.

God damn it, Roxanne thought angrily to herself. Why was blushing invented? She looked away and into the side mirrors where she could see a very masculine looking women (she thought it was women but she couldn't tell) in the car behind them, who looked angily back at her while shaking her huge fists. Allie glanced up at the traffic light which had now turned from red to green.

Now having her own smug grin, she looked back to PowerLine who still hadn't moved from his position, nor did his eyes wander anywhere else, except to her lips.

"You know," she whispered to him, her tone taking on a low seductive edge, "you may want to avert your gaze upwards."

"What?" his brows furrowed as he looked deep into her eyes, then he glanced up and saw the green light, "Oh!" his own face reddened as he put his car into gear and continued on down the road, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. You seemed a little distracted. So I figured you had to be brought back down to earth somehow, right?" she said innocently, as he chuckled and placed two gloved hands on the steering wheel.

He flashed a brilliant smile as he focused on the road in front. "So, it's Allie, right?"

"That's correct." she answered, watching his hands on the steering wheel, "Well, my full name is A'ishah, but Allie for short. No on calls me by my real name though. I guess I've just gotten so used to being called Allie that I have to keep reminding myself what my real name is."

"A'ishah?"

"Yeah. My mom was real into unusual names at the time." she informed him as she settled back in her seat. "So...what's your real name? Or is it seriously PowerLine? I doubt it though. But you'd think I'd know...but I honestly don't."

"It's Tevin." he said as he looked back at her as they stopped at another light, "Tevin Campbell."

"Tevin." she smiled as she said his name, "It's a nice name."

Fuck that's a cute name, she thought to herself as her insides fluttered.

"Thanks. So is yours."

Allie could sense a slight feeling of awkwardness as they sat there waiting for the light to change to green. So she decided to break the ice, "Would you really have asked me out to dinner even if I didn't have that ticket?"

"Yeah." he answered truthfully.

"But why though? Why ask me, of all people? You could ask any girl in the whole world to dinner-"

"Because you're normal." he interrupted her, "You're not like those girls who squeal every time they lay eyes on me. From the few minutes we've been together, I can already tell you have an ace personality. You're very beautiful. Your dress sense is cute and that little red tint you get in your cheeks whenever I look at you is kinda adorable."

Her smile grew wide as she bit her lip, holding back the squeals she could feel rumbling in her throat, ready to errupt like a volcano. She desperately wanted to flail around madly. She wanted to jump around on the couch like a crazy person.

"You like sushi, right?" he asked her, jolting her back to reality.

She had to think about that for a second, "Uh...I don't think I have actually ever tried it before."

"Really?" he asked, a little shocked. .

"I'd like to try it though." she smiled at him. Her eyes wandered, taking in her surroundings. She gasped and leaned forwards in her seat, "Are we seriously where I think we are?"

"It's only Rodeo Drive." he answered as if it were any old road in America. He eyed a parking space on the side of the street.

"Only Rodeo Drive? Dude, this is where Pretty Woman was filmed!"

"Wha- Pretty Woman?"

"Yes! You know, the one with the escort and then she gets her hands on a really rich guy...she goes into a shop here...'Big mistake. Big! Hug!'..." she said the famous line from the movie but trailed off as she watched his face become more confused with every word. "Never mind." she smiled as she shook her head at him.

After parking the car in the parking space by the curb, he got out of the drivers seat and sauntered around to her door to let her out.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." he said, holding out a hand for her to take.

She stopped and eyed his hand that was held out for her. Slowly, she reached up with her own hand and took his hand in hers as she pushed herself up out of the passenger side.

"So, where are we headed now?" she asked him as he reluctantly let go of her hand and brought his own back to his side.

"We are going to Urasawa. It's a sushi place. Nice too." he smiled, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"I've never been to Beverly Hills before and here I am!" she laughed as she stepped up on the path and waited for him.

"Why did you never take the trip to come here?" he asked her as he walked over to her and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer to him.

"I...uh...just...eh..." she lost her words as she felt him pulling her tighter against him, "never had time." she finally finished.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, biting down hard on his bottom lip as he fought against the smile spreading across his lips at her adorable stuttering. Sighing internally, he caressed the material covering her delicate skin on her waist as they walked the few minutes it took to reach their destination.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review. It means alot to me and I would really appreciate it!<p> 


End file.
